The objective is to enable state of the art, high performance, cardiac magnetic resonance imaging in the pediatric population. Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI) has the ability to depict the heart with high spatial resolution and excellent soft tissue contrast characteristics. MRI does not employ ionizing radiation and should consequently be the medical imaging modality of choice in the pediatric population, which is especially sensitive to the harmful effects of ionizing radiation. The signal strength and imaging speed depends (in part) on the MRI receive coils (antennae). On most clinical scanners, the size and performance of these coils are optimized for the adult population and consequently it is difficult to image optimally in children with commercially available coils. This contract would address this specific problem by providing coils that are optimized for the pediatric population.